


Every Life With You

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Seblaine Week 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lived out hundreds of lives and in every one they always had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Life With You

Together they had lived out hundreds of lives. And across every era of history and in every tongue they uttered the same words.

“We’ll always have each other.”

 _Always_. An exaggerated promise from anyone else’s mouth. But not when said (whispered, yelled, sung, sworn) to each other.

Always meant always.

Meant forever.

Meant them.

Blaine and Sebastian: We’ll always have each other.  

 

Every life was a little bit the same. Every life was a little bit different. No two perfectly aligned but the same core wound its way throughout all of them; that one silver thread woven into their tapestries. Looping in and out of the other circumstances of life, the hardships and struggles, joys and hopes that existed in every time and in every place.

Every life played out and neatly wrapped up before the next one began. Beginning, middle, end. Beginning, middle. End. Beginning. Middle. End. All run through with the same thread.

Always, _always_ they had each other.

 

It was only fair, all the lives that Blaine could imagine for them.

In the real world, there was no such thing as always or forever. There was just one life and Sebastian’s had been senselessly ended. And with it their too short love affair that could have been everything was reduced to nothing. All in a split second.

There was no pain, the doctor had said. He didn’t suffer, the nurses had assured.

That was apparently for Blaine, who was left aching and alone. All that hurt and agony compounded and forced inside of him to carry along for the both of them.

 

Life isn’t always fair, his father had taught him from a young age. But he could change that.

He could make it fair.

All it took was closing his eyes and Sebastian had his life back to fulfill his dreams and find new ones. He could become the person he thought he might be instead of just the person he always had been.

They had their happily ever after and their disgruntled middle. Years of the mundane and fights and heartache. Even longer when there was nothing but love.

Blaine gave them a hundred million lives to live.

And they always had each other.  


End file.
